Saying Goodbye
by Ellivia22
Summary: One day Stewie comes home from school to find Brian dying from old age. Heartbroken, Stewie struggles to remain strong while he stays with Brian during his last moments. ONESHOT Brewie frienship. Please review


(A/N: Hello! I notice this category isn't as popular as the others. But I got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. Plus I couldn't resist putting a story on 12/12/12 since that will be my last chance to do something like that ;). Anyway I really hope you like this story. I would really appreciate it if you gave me a review. Thanks. ~Ellivia22~)

Disclaimer: If I owned Family Guy I would have more Peter/Giant Chicken fight scenes. I think they're hilarious :)

Dedication: I dedicate this story to my childhood companion, Daisy. I had her for 13 years and just lost her three months ago. R.I.P. Daisy. Mommy loves you.

** Saying Goodbye**

** By: Ellivia22**

** Stewie**

All my life I've known that I was different from other kids. I have an intellect that is greater than anyone my age and goals that he or she would never consider. I mean, after all, most kids don't plan on killing his or her mother. But the one thing that I do have in common with other kids is the struggle with new emotions and the desire to grow up as quickly as I can. These past few days I've come to realize that growing up fast comes with a price.

I bitterly jump off the bus and head towards my house. My thoughts immediately turn to, quite frankly, the only friend I have. The family dog, Brian. He's been my best friend since I was one years old and I couldn't imagine living without him. Unfortunately the older I get, the older he becomes. Now almost sixteen years old, Brian's days have become numbered and it shows. Everyday when I come home from school I have to wonder if he's alive.

Once inside I drop my backpack by the door. I run up the stairs as fast as my young legs will let me. I struggle to keep my eyes dry. What am I going to find when I reach my destination? Am I too late?

"How was school, honey?" Lois calls. I ignore her. Not even my desire to kill her will distract me today. I have to see Brian.

At last I reach the doorway of my parents' bedroom. I hold my breath and peer inside. A figure lies curled up at the end of the bed-the bed he hardly leaves anymore. The white fur is the same yet it has a sense of what age he has become. I swallow the lump in my throat. I knew that Brian was going to die way before I do, but I don't think I can stand losing him.

I watch in bated breath for any signs of life. It's hard to tell anymore. After a few seconds of staring I notice his body rise as he takes a shallow breath.

"Hey Brian," I say softly as I join my best friend on the bed. Hesitantly I run my fingers through his soft fur. "How are you feeling?"

His eyes open halfway. His expression is full of confusion at first, but then changes to recognition. "Hey kid. How was school?"

I roll my eyes just at the thought of my third grade teacher. "The same as yesterday. Mrs. McCall acted like I was too stupid to understand her. She's almost worse than Lois!"

Brian chuckles softly, then cringes from the obvious pain that must've caused him. "School will get better. I promise."

"Stewie, don't bother Brian," Lois says from the doorway. "He's resting."

"Shut up," I snarl, glaring furiously at the woman I've hated for as long as I can remember. It figures she would come along and try to mess things up. "He is my friend and I shall do whatever I please. Now go away!" I want to threaten her with my latest ray gun, but it's hidden in my room at the moment.

Lois hesitates. "It's all right, Lois," Brian says in an unnaturally soft voice. "Let him stay."

She smiles fondly at the animal. "Very well. Brian, we love you."

"I love you guys, too."

Once Lois is out of the room I turn my attention back to the dog next to me on the bed. His eyes are closed and he's lying perfectly still. "Brian," I say frantically, shaking his shoulder roughly. "Brian, stay with me!"

His eyes open, but just barely. "It's my time, Stewie. I'm sorry."

"No!" The tears gush from my eyes so fast that I can barely see. "You can't leave me! You promised me you wouldn't!"

He sighs weakly. "Before I go, could you tell me a story? A story about one of our adventures?"

"Of course." I cuddle close to my best friend of seven years. I resume stroking his white fur, the tears still coursing down my cheeks.

"Once upon a time there was a young child named Stewie. He was what people would call, an evil genius. But nobody knew this except his best friend, a dog named Brian." I wipe my face and force myself to continue. "Throughout the years Brian and Stewie went on many adventures. Some that were for one's personal gain, others that made no sense at all, and ones that brought them closer together. Today I will tell you the story about the the adventure that meant the most to Stewie."

One day Stewie was fed up with the lifestyle he was living. He had an idiotic fatass for a father, a bitch for a mother, two socially awkward siblings, and a dog too intelligent for his own good. He wanted to get away from it all and start a new life. So Stewie packed his backpack and decided to go to England to live on Jolly Farm with his most favorite person in the world: Mother Maggie."

Brian chuckles lightly. It's obvious that he knows what adventure I'm telling. I smile slightly. "Unfortunately for Stewie, Brian was hot on his trail. Brian followed him from the accidental trip to the Middle East all the way to England. Though Brian was with him, Stewie was determined to reach his goal."

Sobs escape my throat. Not because of the memory, but of the reality that this is the last story I'll get to tell him. "B-but when Stewie arrived in England he discovered the horrible truth about Jolly Farm. It was a fake and Mother Maggie wasn't as sweet and angelic as she seemed. He was so heartbroken he didn't know what to do. Brian immediately saw this in his friend and did everything he could to cheer Stewie up. It was at that moment Stewie appreciated having Brian in his life, because Brian was his b-best friend and Stewie loved him dearly. The E-end."

I look at my best friend once more. His eyes seem to be staring straight ahead, yet a small smile is on his face. I can't help but smile back. "I love you too, Stewie. Thanks for the story."

Brian takes one last shallow breath, then becomes completely still. I hug him tightly. "Goodbye, Brian," I whisper. "I'll miss you."

I keep him close to me and sob into his coat. I refuse to let go of him until I absolutely have to. Even though I can feel my heart breaking I feel a sense of comfort. He lived a long life and is in a better place now. And maybe, just maybe we'll meet again someday.

**The End**


End file.
